Karg-Ga "Stratos," AKA Gary Schaeffer
Appearance :Karg is very muscular and rather imposing with the intimidation factor increased only by his height. Karg's skin is almost flawless. Jet black, long, flowing hair with a slight messy curl to it ending just at the base of his neck. Street Clothes :Varies. Usually a black t-shirt with blue jeans. Uniform :A skin-tight pure black suit that covers his entire body save for his face. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE (Note: This section is for equipment that remains on the character's person regardless of their outfit, for items that contribute to a character's "powers" or abilities, weapons not mentioned in "Uniform" category, items exclusive to the character, etc.) Personality :Karg can best be described as a frustrated and unrealized loose cannon in both his actions and demeanor. He will often let his emotions get the better of him rather than think through a problem or examine it thoroughly. He's rather hard to get along with as well- as such, he is a loner; he's simply too abrasive to maintain a long-standing partnership, let alone friendships. Inside his tough exterior is a deep and conflicted psyche- if someone were to get close to Karg, he would reveal his frustrations and conflicting desires. Despite not really thinking through problems, he often has no idea what he really desires out of something until it's too late. Powers and Abilities Kryptonian :His powers come from yellow suns, or when appropriate, blue suns for an ubercharge. :Karg-Ga is capable of god-like feats because of his Kryptonian heritage. He is indeed capable of becoming one of the most powerful forces in the Universe itself. However, that will likely never happen unless he is exposed to the Earth's son for many, many years (he will progressively grow more powerful with more and more exposure.) :Currently, Karg can leap to heights that can easily clear the highest of skyscrapers. Coupled with a very fast running speed (not subsonic, but roughly 5x faster than a normal human only when he is focusing on running as fast in any other situation), Karg can travel short distances very quickly without tiring out due to his very high reserves of stamina. Currently flight, light-speed, and other staples of Kryptonian powers are far, far out of his scope. :He also has super-strength and super-durability. Currently, Karg is capable of lifting ten tonnes without too much difficulty (a large truck) and the small force-field surrounding his body is capable of shrugging off bullets and other conventional means of hurting him--however, sustained punishment from almost any weapon of sufficient strength can adversely effect this impenetrable field (i.e., standing for one minute in front of a machine gun, or sustaining high-energy lasers and not getting out of the way). :In the event Karg's durability is compromised, he can heal somewhat more quickly than a human and his body itself is more robust and durable than that of a human's. :Karg can also go for long periods without eating, drinking, or sleeping, but this is by no means indefinite. :For more details on possible powers and a more detailed explanation of current(and limited) powers, see the article on Superman at the DC Wiki here. Weaknesses :Karg's force-field is particularly vulnerable to foes whose abilities come from supernatural or magical origins, as instead of protecting him it almost begins to work against him. This can cause serious injury, and even death if his opponent knows exactly what they're doing. :Kryptonite, notably green kryptonite, has an adverse effect on him and his powers. Green kryptonite in particular neutralizes his powers, and slowly begins to kill him. :Other Kryptonians can harm Karg. :Being completely cut off from the sun will eventually result in Karg assuming more normal human limitations (save for his naturally more robust biology). However, he can store energy from the sun for fairly long periods of time. Being exposed to a Red Sun causes a rapid decay in his powers. :Karg, without his powers, isn't particularly adept in combat. :Just as well, with his powers he is not fully aware of why they manifest or how we can improve himself save for how he progressively grows more powerful the longer he is exposed to the sun. This could be a problem in regards to using the full scope of his potential abilities. :Karg also will need to be taught to use 'limiters' on his powers. For example, should he reach the point where he may cause an earthquake with a particularly strong punch, he would not know how to tone a combative punch from said level until he is properly taught. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Karg-Ga's father is a space pirate whose lineage extends far before the destruction of Krypton. Spending hundreds of years in the deep void of space, the large band of Kryptonians eventually forgot how they had, at one point, been extremely powerful beings when exposed to a sun. :Karg, at age 20, was exiled from his crew when he had failed to intercept a cargo vessel just outside of the Sol System upon his Rite of Passage into the crew itself as a proper leader of men, like his father. He was put into a pod and shot at the only habitable planet in the system: the third terrestrial planet. :Upon landing, Karg immediately noticed a difference in his near-human strength and other abilities. He felt what could only be described as energized on the planet, and he could never tell why. His cutthroat heritage and confusion of the fact he was rapidly becoming an extremely powerful being served to only learn the English language a year after he landed, only conceding to do so when there was literally nothing else he could do (however, he was impatient in this and the education was hard to come by). After this, Karg stopped hiding in the shadows or briefly appearing in spouts of superhuman rampages and began to integrate into human society, still frustrated with his growing abilities but eager to quietly go into exile for his failure. :When the Brotherhood of Evil began to take over the world, Karg (now Gary) began to do mercenary work for both sides, if only to vent his frustrations and truly exercise and release his powers. After a few months of this, Gary has finally decided to take a breather and look at the Titans, Brotherhood, and all the other factions involved in this planet-wide brawl. He has been looking for answers for nearly two years of his life- and it's about time he got them. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Krypton Category:Kryptonians Category:Regenerators Category:Super Durability Category:Super Endurance Category:Super Fortitude Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Titans Together